


An incomplete look into the possible repercussions and events surrounding the End of the Disc War

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He's fucking trying bois, Hurt/Comfort, I am emotionally compromised so ya'll are getting some shit, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), The 20th stream was both better and worse than the fucking Doomsday War WTF, The Disc War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Each chapter is a self-contained story, going over some of the events that could have taken place surrounding the Disc war, I have a lot of feelings about it and I want to get them down quickly. So you're getting this monstrosity, I'm so sorry. These are messily written and not my best work - enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The reason the Blood God did not help the Dreamon

**Author's Note:**

> There's the werid cursed text in here so just be aware incase that's something you don't like. Please leave Kudos and Comments, I really like reading through them.

Tommy is so happy he cries, he gets back to his enterprise and sobs big happy tears into Tubbos shirt. They play the discs together glad finally to be free. They listen into the dead of night when the wind howls around there ears, but the music discs play onwards. Wilburs voice comes and goes, its odd hearing his dead brother speak to them again. But Wilbur says he's proud and that he loves him, he grips that tightly as Tubbo leaves to go home himself. He stays staring at the sunset and laughing and happy for the first time in months. 

He is free. 

  
\-------  
Techno rushes in his hair in disarray, "I got a message from Dream, he wants my help like now!" He shouts to Phil who peeks around the door, Phil chucks the hybrid his sword, and he buckles it around his shoulders. 

"Good luck!" The man calls to the slammed door. Techno rushes across the frozen wastes until he reaches his portal to see Ranboo stumbling out. 

"Hi Techno, why are you in such a rush?" 

"Dream just called in the favour I owe him, he hasn't said what it is yet, so I'm hurrying over to get it out the way." He answers, but he isn't expecting Ranboo's full-body recoil, the half Enderman takes half a step back into the portal.

"You can't, Techno you can't give anything to Dream." Ranboo stutters and shakes his head violently from side to side, he clutches his memory book so tightly that Techno can see the pages begin to tear. 

"Why not?" 

"Because he's finally gone! He's in Sams prison, and no one can get to him. We're free, and we can live on the server forever and ever without him coming and hurting us. Tommy and Tubbo won't get hurt anymore, but if you set him free, he'll kill us all. Cause everyone, but you and Phil went against him and, that scares me if he gets free," Ranboo hisses, the boy's weight is shifting quickly from one foot to the other. 

"You went against Dream?" Techno questions, voice raised in a shout, the boy recoils but nods. "Everyone on the server went against Dream!"

"Tommy and Tubbo got a threat from Dream that he would burn the discs if they didn't come and visit him. We got there after the worst of it and Dream got put in a cage, and everyone's finally happy." 

"Well, I'm going to do what he asks me too, just like I need to," Techno answers. 

"You Can't," Ranboo growls, suddenly he isn't talking to the meek little kid who moved in opposite him and laughed at his jokes and offered him gear for affection. Ranboo grows before his eyes, jaw slightly unhinging and eyes going blank, he hisses an Enderman hiss loud and savage. "y̴o̷u̵ ̸c̶a̸n̸'̵t̴,̵ ̷h̴e̷'̵l̸l̶ ̶k̸i̴l̵l̶ ̵u̷s̸ ̵a̴l̵l̷,̵ ̴T̷e̸c̸h̷n̷o̸ ̶w̷e̴'̸l̶l̸ ̷d̸i̶e̶,̶ ̶D̸r̶e̶a̵m̴ ̶i̶s̶ ̵d̸a̶n̴g̶e̶r̴o̶u̵s̶,̵ ̷D̸r̵e̸a̷m̵ ̷i̷s̸ ̶b̶a̶d̷, D̷͍̘̚r̶̻̈̂ͅè̷͕̽á̶̞m̷̙͠ ̵̨̎͠i̶̛ͅs̴̘͝ ̶͗͐ͅb̷̤̓a̵͍̕d̵̥͒͌.̵͓̓ ̵͚̭͗P̵̨͎̓̀i̶̗̪͗c̷͓̞̊̕k̵̠̞̒̔ ̷̢̼̎͆a̷̛͚ ̶͉̓̄S̷̪͒͐î̵̲͖d̸̜͕̈̅ê̴̡,̶̯͖͌ ̶̼̺̓͘T̸̩͐̆e̶͎͝ć̷͓ḧ̵̥̺́̋n̴͙͆̈́o̴̖̊ ̶͉̈͋ḃ̸̻̪̌ľ̵̖a̶̲̽ḋ̵̪̞ë̷̮́ ̴͖̀y̶̠̟͆͐ǒ̸̤u̴̼͎̾̂ ̸̣͛̅h̶͉̽̈́ä̸̛͖̣v̸̜͕͑ę̴̓ ̶̬͋̚t̴̨͇̄̀o̶̮͌͝ ̶͓̻́c̷̪̝̒h̶͇͑̈ṏ̵̼́ơ̴͚̱̍s̸̛̘e̷͖̎ ̷̼͓͆̄b̶̟̌e̴̬̥̓ṯ̶̯̿w̵̢̹͌͝è̶̖͙͗e̶̜̫̊n̸̙̪͗͂ ̶̘͐̈́t̴͚́ȟ̵̙̣̀ẻ̴̲̯ ̴͚̹̌͝p̵̡̔̚e̶͍͇͋ỏ̶̼̲p̸̨̲̑l̵̢̈́ḙ̷͔̀ ̷̦́̿͜y̵̞̥͛̓ó̷̞͍u̴̡̗̕ ̴͆̽ͅc̵̦̈́̃ạ̷́̐r̶̲̠̊͐e̸̜͊ ̷̢̹̇̽ǎ̴̩b̸̟͒̕o̶̫̤̍ư̶̪t̸̝͓̾͗ ̴͕̉̃ḁ̴̚͝n̷̠͇̅d̴͕͎̂̅ ̸̤̰̓̅ṱ̶̊h̶̯̻̽̑e̵̳̬̊͝ ̵̧͔̀p̵̬̅̈́ë̵̱̹́͠ö̷̤́p̴̱̈l̶̡͍̇̂e̸̥͖̔̈́ ̷̨͈͐͑y̴͍͂ͅo̷̳͖͋͜ư̵̩ ̶̣̉̆̕d̵̛̜̃̈́o̸̢̟̟̒̾̕n̷̫̞͋̓̚'̸̭̿t̷̬̐.̴̫͆̐͝ ̷̥͌̕P̸͓͍̣̃́̎i̵̯̐ć̷̦̫k̸͔̉̉ ̴͙̦̌p̴̨̛̄̈́ḯ̴̝̺̩c̴̹͒̚̕k̵̤̀̓ ̸͍̏̀̂p̷̯̂i̷̗̠̙̒̏c̵͉̅k̷̬͂̎ ̸̡͖̘̇͐p̵̳̪̊i̴̤̣̣͑͘ĉ̵̥̦̬k̶̹̱͔̈ ̸͚̳̿̈́̀p̷̫͇̅͊i̵̱̗̎̚c̵̺̍͒͌ķ̶͛ ̸̣̠̊̊͝p̴̯̏ͅi̸̙̍c̸̨̪̠͌k̴̝̻̎ ̷̠̀̈́͜p̶̤̖͇͝į̶̩͌c̴̟̑͌̃k̶̹̋ ̸̞̈́̊̀¡!╎ᓵꖌ ¡!╎ᓵꖌ ¡!╎ᓵꖌ ¡!╎ᓵꖌ." The speech devolves into grunts, the language of Endermen forced through human vocal cords. 

"Go and see Phil he'll help you calm down." But Ranboo stops him, his long arm thrown over the portal blocking him. He shakes his head and keeps it even as Techno tries to push past. "Ranboo, you need to let me passed. Right now!" 

"N̷͖͋̏O̷̡͖̓͝!̵͉̜́ ̶̬̟̃Ŷ̴̤̲o̸̧̜͊ủ̴̘ͅ ̴̤̣̯̃d̸͎̳͎̀͝ỏ̴̯̆ͅn̵͚̿͋̉'̷̖̗̻͗͝ṫ̷̯͍ ̴̘̳̦͌̒͠g̴̟̟̓̀̈́ͅĕ̵̳̘t̸̙͎̂̔̓͜ ̷͚̾̈́͝ï̴̧̺̓̾t̸̼̉͊ͅ,̶̡͕̠̀ ̵̗̌D̸̡͉͊͒r̶̘͋̎ē̸̮̭̃̒á̶͚̫͂m̵̛̰̱̔͘ͅ ̴̛̦͋w̶̟̹͆͠ī̷̻͇̣̀l̷̯͚̺̒̔l̶̯̔͜,̵̣̈̒ ̸̯̭̾ͅh̷̟̜̱̾ë̶͎͖̙́̉'̵̬̘͍͛̕͠ḷ̷̘̃̏̕l̴͕̼̽̔ ̶̠͂̚h̸̹̦̮̀̿͛u̸̜̣̹͆́̕r̷͈̔t̵̟̂ ̵̛͋̓ͅm̵̧̳͈͛͠ě̵̥ ̸̪̜̣͐̆a̵̘̙͇͆̍g̸̨͈͖̈́a̷͚̘̿i̷̢͌n̵̮͚̈́͆̿.̷͍̘̓̅ ̶̮̺̟͘H̶͍̿è̵̺̝͍͐̀'̷̛̙̹͗͂l̸̗͕̥̄ļ̷̳͒̕ ̸͓̈́͐́h̸̠̀ù̴̳̋r̶̲̳̞͑̆t̶̜̆̌̋ ̶̬͓͗T̶̘̗̮̔̃ö̶͓̰̠́̈́͝m̸̛̛̙͗m̵̞͂y̶̫͚͝ ̸̬̪̀̊̂ͅa̷̼̍ṋ̶̿̆d̸͉͙́ ̴̮̪̃̇̂T̴̙́u̵̯̮͗̉b̸̩̼̋̌̕͜b̴̧͙̮̈́͘o̵͓̞̎̂ ̶̤̂̑͊a̸̯̘͒͐̊n̴̜̬͍͐d̸͖̔ ̵͍͗͝y̸̧̦̌͗͗o̸̐͜u̴̢͛̓̑ ̶̬̇͛̋a̸̺͝ṇ̵͉̭̋d̸̹͚̹̿̐ ̶̢͎̼̿̀̀P̶̣̅̏̅h̵͓̳̝͂̚i̵͈̩͂̓l̶̳̭͐̈̕ ̸͔͋ḁ̷͆̂̅n̴̻̞̫͒d̸̼̍ ̴͔̀ͅG̴̫̠̾́h̵͍̃̅o̶͕̓̃͜͠s̶̱͎̻̓͂t̸̗̗̜̓̄̑b̷̪͍̥̓͐ȕ̵̗r̴̡̖͑͌,̷̙̾͂ ̶̙̐̓̓a̷̧͔̺̽́n̵̡̽́̿ḓ̷̚ ̷̭̟̖̏ṯ̷͎́h̷̞̼͙͂͆͂ḛ̶̞̃͜ ̸͎̇̄c̸̲̞̤̎a̵̺͒̓ẗ̶̤̠́̊s̶̙͎̃ ̸͉̒̀ä̸̞́͒͝n̸̩͊̊d̶̠̣͚̀̈́͊ ̷̭̍́̅S̷͖̮̒̄͗ä̷̮́̚̚p̷̧͖͙̈́̐̽n̶̯̩̤̍̆̕ä̷͙̲̗́̾͋p̷͍̉̂̀ ̸̧̛͓̟̐a̷̛̭̜͑̇n̶͚͉̅d̵̹͓̆͊ ̶̝̰͓̈́̀Ǵ̷̰͓͎͠é̸͈̀o̸̙͑r̶̞̠̎g̵̞̉̆e̴̱̱̐.̵̧̢̑ ̶̻̳͌́H̸̥̮̅̽̌͜e̶͎̩͔͗́ ̶̹̬̌͝d̶̡̙̹͊̈ö̵͔̱̆͠ẹ̷́̀̽ŝ̸̭̯̜̇n̶̮̖͆'̵̨͍́̊̾t̴̟̐ ̷̢̖̙͛̄č̸͉̰̭͊a̷̭̕r̵̘̹̞̽e̵͖̮͌,̸͕͝ ̵̬̗̪̇h̸͉̅e̴̤̪̞̒͒ ̶̯̖̒͗̄w̶̻̲̼̍͂á̵̱ņ̸͑̽ț̴̫͓͂ȩ̴̩͕̃͌͘d̶̫̖̮̒͛ ̸̢͖̼͌̿̂t̴̗͉̍̍o̶̟̻̾̽ ̷̙͈͐̆k̶̯̎i̸̝̳̍ͅd̸͎̓̀n̸̲̱̓́a̸̡͇̅̆͝p̶͔͓̕ ̷̙̯̦͊̔͠S̷̘͆k̷̺͋͋͝ë̸͈́̚p̸͙̰̺̎̎̈p̸͇̜̝̅́y̷̜͕͇̚͝ ̸̼͗t̷̖̳͌̎̓o̸̡̓̏ ̴̞͝ḱ̵̫̲̿e̶̛̹͛̃ë̸͈̱̙́̀̎p̴͇͕̗̔̑̌ ̷̡͓̪͗́̿B̵̨̗͐̒ȁ̵̟̪͊d̶̩̎͑̉ ̸͓̱̟͆̊̍i̸̛̫̖̇̽ͅn̸̼̋ ̴̍́͜l̵͇͖̾̐̎ï̶̢̲̳͐̅n̶͇̲͚̆e̶̬̿͑.̸͉̞̐͊ ̵͉̉̈́H̵̛̦̼̬̽͂ë̷͎́͊̒'̶͈̫͛̄̒s̴̝͊ ̷͉͗s̴̞͈̤̋̍o̵͙̽̌ ̴̱̓͆̍s̶̖̙̈́͜ċ̴̯̘̾͝a̵̱͑r̸̖͐̆̃ỳ̴͙̖͝ͅ ̷͙̣͋̎̈T̴͙͖̟͑̕e̴̾͜c̴̣̈́̃̀ḫ̶͕̔ṇ̸̝͔̓̾ő̶̟̓̊ ̷̩͇͎͗I̴̻̐̚ͅ.̷̫̗͛͋͛.̴͙̫̍̇̏.̵͈̥̗̀.̸̼̣̉̊ ̴͓̥͖͘Í̵̥̌ ̸̙͍̔̒̏d̴̬̻̓ǫ̴̹͒͋͗n̷̪̞̪͂̀'̸̳̝̔̊t̶̞͙̱́͒ ̴͎̎ͅw̴̧̰̐̎a̷̮͍͚͋̀n̷̫͍̿̿t̶̨̰̪́͂ ̵̻̀t̶̮͍͐̐͗o̷͍͆ ̸̣̟̕d̷̛̟͠i̸̫͒̆e̶͉̫̒̏͝.̷̣̝̳̿͠͝ ̴̖̚͠ͅ" The boy wails, he collapses foreward, until his head is up against Techno's chest and begins beating at it. "You can't. I don't want to be his freind anymore." The child whispers. 

  
"He can wait, I guess. I'll get you back to the house kid. Get some sleep and explain it all to me tomorrow, ok?"

  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
Tommy wakes up still on the bench, he's stiff in all the wrong places and coughs, he's cold and tired and happy. He has work to do today though, he walks out into the Tundra, to a cottage at the foot of a mountain. With an awfully wrapped present in his arms, and leaves it on the doorstep. 

The occupants of the house cry when they get it. 

(For once, Techno knows without any shadows or second-guessing that he has done the right thing. But, he is dramatic. As Dream leaves an agitated TECHNO. He has to respond. This is too good of an opportunity. 

I'm busy, he says. 

L the chat replies.)


	2. A Collection of speeches

"Why weren't you there?" Tommy screams, he looks half dead. He's crying loudly, burying his face in blood-soaked hands. "I know I'm not the favourite, I know Techno's your best friend, and he's the one you love above everything else Phil, but why weren't you there for me!

Dream hurt me so much, he cut away all the little pieces of me that you hated and I still wasn't good enough to sit at the table and eat with you. I'm sorry I betrayed Techno, but he was going to kill the people that raised me, he was going to hurt the remains of my family. And you fucking let him! You watched as he sided with the man who manipulated and used me until I was a broken shell and then you agreed, and you sided with him too. But I understand that bit, I get why you needed to teach me a lesson that I already know off by heart. 

It's just why didn't you come and help me. We were so alone, me and Tubbo against the world and we asked for your help. I sent you a letter. I spoke to Techno, even if you didn't come to say goodbye, you could have said good luck. Everyone else came everyone, even people that want me dead. But not my dad, and not my brother. 

Why? Why? Why..."

* * *

"Come on Dream, Tell them what you did!"

"You want me to tell them, Tommy, you want me to bare all your issues so that they can sort them out. Your a fucking coward, can't even tell them yourself. Little Tommyinnit to frightened of life to even imagine coming back to L'manburg, where all the people who betrayed him are. 

You nearly killed yourself, Tommy, and the only reason I didn't let you is because it wouldn't have complied with my design for you. Don't worry Tommy, this is still part of my plan."

* * *

"Tell them what you did Dream?"

"I hurt Tommy. I caused every little war on this land, every squabble over missing items and lost friends to the big stuff, to the war in L'manburg. Everything on this server is my doing. I was the one who turned Tommy so cold and dead inside, I'm the one who encouraged him to die just so he'd be an easy target. I want to have Tommy's skill in drawing you all together. I want to own his ability to connect you all in anger and in happiness, or I want to have it so I can drive it out of you. Look at me, I've won - you're all together working as a team because of Me! I win!"

* * *

"Tommy, it's ok." 

"No, Tubbo. It's not, It's not. What am I without you? What can I do without you on my own? I can't."

"I think it's time Tommy, I'm finally in check, the pawn made into a king is finally put in his place. The end of the role, adios, farewell! It's going to be ok though Tommy. You know why? Because you'll be alive and that's all that matters to me now. I want you to be safe and happy, someone will come, and they'll save you. I have one request though, it's not going to be too hard. 

Don't let them forget. Whoever comes next, don't let them forget what we learned. The lessons from Schlatt and Wilbur, from Techno and Phil, from Dream and Sapnap and Niki and Jack and Fundy, the lessons we taught each other, don't ever let them forget. Make them remember so that this doesn't happen ever again. 

I love you, best friend. Don't you forget that one. Tommy and Tubbo were the real dream team. Oh, and build a big tree on my grave, and some bees can live there, that'll be pog."

* * *

"Hey Niki, should we still do it? Do you think we should?"

"No, he's suffered enough."

* * *

  
"Hey Niki, should we still do it? Do you think we should?"

"Yes, he needs to learn what should happen. Come on Jack a week and then it's over, my symphony will be finally finished."

* * *

"Thank you for coming everyone, we couldn't have done this without you. Tubbo, dude, get up here. You know where equals. Come on, hurry up. We got a speech to give right now, and you've always been better at that than me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA - ok I have one more chapter planned realistically but I have some vague ideas for some more chapters.   
> Please Kudos and Comment - I like to hear people's opinions on my writing

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo says some stuff throughout this in cursed and then galactic. This is it here:
> 
> you can't he'll kill us all, Techno we'll die, Dream is dangerous, Dream is bad, Dream is bad, Pick a side Technoblade you have to choose between the people you care about and the people you don't pick pick pick pick pick.
> 
> NO! You don't get it, Dream will, he'll hurt me again. He'll hurt Tommy and Tubbo and you and Phil and Ghostbur, and the cats and Sapnap and George. He doesn't care, he wanted to kidnap Skeppy to keep Bad in line. He's so scary Techno I.... I don't want to die.


End file.
